1. Field
The embodiments are generally directed to load-balancing among computer components.
2. Background Art
A computing device, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU), may include multiple processors or compute units. Each compute unit has a number of tasks in a local memory. A mechanism for sharing tasks among the processors may increase the efficiency of the computing device. For example a compute unit that has no tasks in its memory may get tasks from another computing device with tasks in its memory. Such approach reduces idleness of compute units, therefore increases efficiency. It is desirable to share tasks among compute units based on a relationship among compute units.